Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet conveying apparatus that conveys a paper sheet, and an image forming system that includes the paper sheet conveying apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
When an image forming apparatus is connected to a paper sheet processing apparatus that performs a process, for example, for binding paper sheets, a conveyance route on which a paper sheet is conveyed is provided between the image forming apparatus and the paper sheet processing apparatus. When a jam of the conveyed paper sheet occurs and the paper sheet causing the jam is embedded in one of the image forming apparatus and the paper sheet processing apparatus, the rack including the conveyance path is drawn such that the paper sheet causing the jam is removed. Alternatively, when the paper sheet causing the jam extends over the apparatuses, the paper sheet is manually conveyed to one of the apparatuses and the rack is drawn such that the paper sheet causing the jam is removed.
However, if a long paper sheet extends over a plurality of apparatuses, it is necessary to manually convey a large amount of the paper sheet. This conveyance increases the time of removal work. Depending on the state of the paper sheet causing the jam, it may be impossible to manually convey the paper sheet causing the jam. This makes it difficult to remove the paper sheet causing the jam.
In light of the foregoing, a technique for discharging a paper sheet causing a jam from an apparatus that conveys a long paper sheet such as a roll of paper is proposed (For example, see JP 10-198098 A). In the technique, the paper sheet is drawn from the roll of paper by a length short enough to be conveyed. Then, the paper sheet is cut and discharged. A technique in which the paper sheet is cut and discharged regardless of the length of the drawn paper sheet when a jam occurs is also proposed (For example, see JP 07-264348 A).
By cutting the paper sheet causing a jam, a part in which the jam occurs can be removed. Meanwhile, a part in which the jam does not occur also needs to be removed such that the next paper sheet can be conveyed. However, it is also difficult to remove a part in which a jam does not occur in a long paper sheet. If the long paper sheet is a roll of paper, the part in which the jam does not occur can be reused. However, if a long paper sheet having a predetermined length is cut in the middle of the sheet, the part in which the jam does not occur is also not reusable. Thus, the part also needs to be removed.